1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game support apparatus wherein the same is utilized for role playing games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Role playing games, contemporarily known as DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS (.RTM.) are of increasing popularity. Aspects of the role playing game includes the various positioning of various figures in various physical orientations relative to one another. The instant invention sets forth a support apparatus to provide a convenient and readily utilized support apparatus for use in such game situations. Prior art multi-level game support apparatus may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,601 to Carmichael utilizing a multi-level board game wherein the board game includes a path of various flights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,027 to Kelly sets forth a multi-level board game utilizing a planar support with a plurality of various squares of various colorations positioned at various heights relative to a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,278 to Scott sets forth a multi-level game apparatus utilizing spaced planar support surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,565 to Hube sets forth a multi-level board game in a container structure that is open to present various levels at various sides of the game apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.